


The marriage market

by Femmesecret



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, Multiple Endings, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyseed (Far Cry), Regency, Regency Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, john is a dandy and a rake, smut at the end, who will you choose?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret
Summary: Patience Rook Collingwood is a handsome green girl of a happy disposition who is going to be the newest debutant in the marriage market this season in London. At her very first ball she is introduced to the seed family and her life is forever changed. Who will sweep her off her feet? you get to decide.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, polyseed (far cry) - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	The marriage market

**Author's Note:**

> It's always been a dream of mine to write a regency era fan fiction. I am obsessed with this era and am even apart of a local regency community so I have been to an actual ball and danced in the English country style. I hope I have worked out how to use the regency words and slang without it being to unreadable. I'd really like feed back since writing in this style is completely new to me. okay enough from me let's get dancing!  
> 

Patience Rook Collingwood, a handsome green girl of happy disposition was going to be the newest debutant in the marriage market. Her parents had perished too long ago for her to have more than an indistinct remembrance of them. She was instead raised by her guardian and uncle Earl Whitehorse a man of great propriety and of no birth children of his own.

Due to Earl Whitehorse not having his own heirs of his very own he doted on his niece and gave her a sheltered respectable childhood. This season will be Patience Collingwood’s first time in London and in high society. This brings her great excitement as she has a grand imagination and is longing to find a gentleman of great repour and passion. For marrying for money is something she believes leads to rendering oneself deficient.

Nerves in this present moment have filled her as Sir Whitehorse and her coach have arrived at the Almack’s Assembly Rooms. She was forever grateful in her uncle for procuring her both the ticket and a voucher needed so she could attend. Almack's was the portal to that select circle of intellect and Patience which constituted the charm of Society. Unlike the more public balls in the Pantheon where absolutely anyone of any standing could procure a ticket to entry.

In preparation for her debut into society Patience has collected the finest white Indian muslin for her evening dress. It is said that if a woman is a maiden of a young age that the lighter muslin is the most endearing fabric of choice. The muslin Patience chooses had a flounce of baby pink roses which she fastidiously matched to the flowers in her curled pinned tresses of dark hair. She was a rather modest woman not one to consider her looks often but she did happen to feel that this night in particular she looked rather handsome in the spring night air.

“My dear you look a vision; I am sure you will get invited to dance all throughout the evening” Sir Whitehorse says.

Patience felt touched and smiles sweetly in response her mind now drifting to how wonderful it is that she has such a caring Uncle for a guardian. “Thank you, Uncle”.

The carriage comes to a hold and her heart dances in her throat for they have arrived at the Almack, her very first ball and a moment that she will never lose to time. She gingerly takes her uncles hand as he helps guide her out of the carriage clutching her reticule in her other hand. Patience takes in the bustling scene of London during its prime season. How different it is to her estate in the country.

The assembly room is as grand as she pictured, she takes in all the gentlemen and ladies in their finery and cannot help but beam in delight. She becomes engrossed by the gentry performing the cotillion the French style of dance that Patience finds most becoming.

Patience glances over the ballroom wondering who will be the gentleman to invite her to her first dance. She did see that her uncle is conversing to three gentlemen and one lady. They all started to walk over and she could not help but notice that they were of fine figure.

The gentleman who caught her gaze first was a dandy who was the top of the mode. He wore an impeccably tailored waistcoat made of the finest blue linen and the latest Hessians trimmed in gold tassels. The next gentleman to catch her eye was the taller of the gentlemen. Patience wondered if she’s ever seen a man so great. The last gentleman was dressed rather fine but in more subtle tones and blacks, however it was his eyes that called to her, there was something complex about them. Lastly there was the lady of the party. She was the most heavenly creature Patience had ever had the pleasure to behold. She wore a light green fine silk dress.

“Patience, may I introduce the Seed family. Patience this is Jacob, joseph, and john Seed and their younger sister Miss Faith Jessop”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all” Patience replied.

“We hear that it is your very first ball, we shall have to do our very best to make sure that you have a grand evening tonight” Joseph said.

“Thank you that is very generous”

“Could I perhaps have the honor of being your first dance?” He asks.

“Of course,” Patience modestly accepted.

Joseph led her to the ballroom floor where they took their positions near the top of the line. The music swelled and they waited for their turn as they were not leading this particular dance. Patience could not help but feel demure under the intense gaze of Joseph. His demeaner seemed soft with unaffected manners but his eyes they did not match.

His eyes were all passion and fire and she knew if she looked too long, she would be set aflame. Patience craved relief for the passing of time seemed to halt in this moment and it filled her with overwhelm. As if to come to her aid their turn was next and they moved through the steps with an ease of elegance many would commend. It was not long before joseph moved to start a conversation.

“Has your time in London been treating you admirably so far?”

“Oh, London has been nothing but a pleasure, a city of motion certainly, but I feel if I were to stay completely that I would long for fresher air. I am rather partial to morning walks.” 

The next step came and their hands kissed together and she could not help but to feel her complexion heat.

“I quite agree I prefer the simplicial nature of the country myself.”

They glided around one another never once letting their attention to the other wander.

“Then I do hope you get to visit it often”

“I do, my parish is there”

“Ah, you are a man of god; it is a noble profession”

“There is nothing more noble than to lead the people in the ways of our lord.”

They continued to dance down the line and converse all while ever so slightly brushing each’s others forms when the dance permitted. Patience was very thankful it is the custom to wear gloves. For she felt that if it had been her bare skin that it would have burnt her.

The music came to an end and they slowly moved apart.

“I am quite delighted that you gave me the pleasure of having your first dance. I do hope you have enjoyed it?”

“I did indeed the pleasure was mine.”

Joseph smiled

“Let me bring you back to your uncle then.”

The next one to offer her a dance was John Seed. He escorted her to the ballroom floor with his hand lingering above the small of her back. It was impertinent of him to do so but she found herself silent. 

They got into place and began the steps. John was an excellent dancer he glided through the steps with such ease.

“May I ask if you picked out this fine muslin miss Patience”

“I indeed did, why?”

“To commend you on your choice as it brings out your alabaster skin and is quite becoming.”

Patience did not know how to react to such candor and started feeling rather flushed.

John smiles

“Must I be so lucky as to see you flushed and glowing in your rosy hue just as if you are one of the little pink flowers on your dress, Truly I have been blessed this evening.”

“Truce I beg you good sir, with your compliments.”

John laughs.

“If I follow this request then I would be in quite some pain for now that I know your vision how can I do without?”

They press their hands together for the next step and Patience watches his eye as for they look at her as if he is a man starved and is drinking her up.

Patience hastily looks away from his gaze and is hesitant about what to say since she is not used to such bold flattery.

“I wouldn’t want to make you pained”

“That is very sweet of you.”

“However, I cannot but help feel as though I do not deserve such admirations.” 

“Now I know that attorneys have a reputation for telling Canterbury tales but I am being quite honest, when it comes to your beauty no one here could deny it”.

They brush by each other and Patience can feel a strange sensation that she rather likes.

She was not excepting any gentlemen to be this forward in their affections.

Patience changes the subject

“You are a lawyer then? are you a barrister or a solicitors?”

“Barrister dear”

“I see then, you must take residence in London”

“Yes, London is an excellent city, I like the noise…the heat.”

John’s eyes blacken with the last word making her feel a peculiar sensation in her stomach. The dance with john made her feel as if he was a cat and she was his mouse. This is rather dangerous.

When the dance is over, they bow to each other and john smiles at her brightly. He leads her back, however this time his hand actually lightly touches the small of her back and it’s all she can focus on.

Patience needs to rest and compose herself. She sits with Faith on one side of the ballroom.

“I was given the pleasure of being able to watch you dance Miss Patience, you are rather skilled” faith notes.

“Thank you, my governess was the one to teach me.”

“I can understand why all my brothers have expressed their interest; you carry yourself with the air of an angel, it appeared as if you were floating across the ballroom wings at your back.”

Patience blushes “I think the one who most resembles an angel is you faith, especially with your kindness.”

Faith smiles and it is as if she is glowing and you find it impossible to look away.

“Besides not all of your brothers are interested like you said. Jacob has yet to approach me.”

“Oh, I know Jacob all too well. He has shown interest however he is not the best at expressing himself and is not all too fond of dancing.”

Patience glances over to where Jacob is standing and he is indeed looking at her but she would say it was more of a look of disdain then a look of interest. What has she done to deserve such stricture?

“I was not shocked that John has taken an interest since you are everything fair and lovely but I was however surprised about joseph.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Patience’s interest was piqued. She wants to become more acquainted with the Seeds.

“Ever since his wife passed, he has expressed no interest in marrying another, saying he does not have apartments to lent.”

“My condolences he must be in great pain”

“Yes, the loss has affected our family greatly and unfortunately it was not our only loss.”

“If you do not wish to continue this conversation, I understand faith. For it pains me to see you relive such painful memories” She does her best to give comfort and places a hand on faith’s.

“No, all is well my loss was a long time ago. As you know my last name is now Jessop for as I was once married. Frederick my husband suffered an apoplexy soon after our marriage so now I am a Dowager.”

Patience listens in sympathy.

“Joseph’s loss was not recent however it still affects him dearly. His wife passed while giving birth to their child and the lord also deemed it necessary to take his baby girl leaving only him.”

“Oh my! To lose your child and beloved all at once I cannot fathom that I could grasp such a pain.”

“His interest in you is a good sign that he is moving on and fighting the blue devils that have plagued him for so long.”

Faith sighs “I am sorry to have darkened the conversation I do enjoy your company and I hope that we can see each other again while you are still in London. It is unpleasant to be the only woman on occasion so I enjoy your fine company.”

“I share the same sentiment. We shall have to arrange a date. I do not yet know of London and it’s theatres and shops perhaps you could show me.”

Faith gave another beaming smile and she could not have helped but to feel lighter.”

Patience danced all throughout the night as her uncle said she would. She ended up dancing a second time with Joseph and also with John. However, Jacob only continued to watch her from a far throughout the evening expressing clearly to her his strong contempt. For what have I done to warrant this vexation?

Patience’s first ball was a success in her mind. She has made some charming new acquaintances to share her first season with. Her life has become far more interesting now that she is over marriageable age.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry no Jacob this chapter I promise he will have his time to shine!


End file.
